


【影日】雏鸟效应

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 线的那边是厨房，是由柴米油盐构成的平凡世界的一部分，可就是这些再平淡不过的东西对影山来说尤为陌生。他感到了一丝退却，日向却在此时伸出一只手，径直来拽他的袖子，半点犹豫的余地都不给他留。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	【影日】雏鸟效应

我捉住一只飞鸟。  
在度过只有一个人对太阳宣誓、对月亮许愿、对星辰发号施令，无人造访且长久寂寞的十五年后，这个小王国终于迎来了第一位大胆的客人。他停在阁楼的窗棂上，可能只是路过，却因为不设防被我牢牢抱住不许走。  
于是黑色羽毛落在我的手上。

今天轮到日向锁门。  
影山已经在门外等了一会儿。他帮日向把自行车骑了过来，此刻正坐在车上狂挠被蚊子新咬出来的包。小腿上三个红点排得整整齐齐，蚊子却还不知足，一直绕在他耳朵边飞。影山痒得心烦，索性憋住气单脚踩踏板，在体育馆门口暴躁无比地转着圈。  
“喂，慢死了。”  
“催什么。”  
体育馆大门终于清脆落锁。轻巧的脚步声从台阶上落下来，单手撑着翻过走廊栏杆，被后座准确接住。日向抓着坐垫扶了一下，不小心也抓到影山的衣角。疯狗似的原地打转的老式自行车被压得一颠，影山趁势一脚蹬到底，甩掉蚊子拐出校门，顺着学校门口长长的斜坡往下冲。  
“哦哦哦冲啊影山号！向坂之下和肉包冲刺——”  
“少对我发号施令！”  
影山转头吼日向，右手下意识勾了一下手刹，自行车却意外地毫无反应。脚上完全没用力在踩，踏板却转得飞快。影山一顿，又试了下直接把手刹拉死，自行车的车速还是一丁点都没掉，不管不顾地呼啸着往坡下滚。  
“……喂，日向。”  
“干嘛。”  
“你刹车好像坏了。”  
“……哈？”  
长长的斜坡好像没有尽头，突然发疯的老破自行车上面坐着突然发疯的排球搭档，因为不想死一边张嘴大喊一边大口吃风。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊再见排球再见肉包。校服领子最上面的拉链条一直抽在影山脸上，他紧张到心脏疼，面目狰狞地后仰着拿脚去够地，鞋底磨过路面，连脚心都错觉在发热。日向蜷着腿从背后紧紧抱住他，脸卡在他腰侧，在那种鬼哭狼嚎般的长呐喊里穿插了一句：“别叫了混蛋影山！你口水都喷我脸上了！”  
难道要我和这家伙一起死吗？影山气到差点咬破自己的舌头。  
所幸老天舍不得，最后自行车撞在了坂之下门口的电线杆上，车头歪了，人倒是一点事都没有。日向双脚落地后吐得昏天黑地，前辈们吓得不轻，赶紧从教练那里接了毛巾在日向那张吓到憔悴的苦脸上一遍一遍地擦。日向那辆自行车的前轮已经侧撇得不成样子，缘下蹲着检查了半天，发愁说，这下日向回家可要怎么办？  
“那个，我家今晚倒是没人。”下车后一直弓背坐在椅子上的影山把压惊用的最后一口包子塞进嘴里，举手坐直。  
“啊，是么。”日向接过话，软趴趴地摔在他对面的椅子上，侧脸贴着桌子挤出一小团柔软的肉，“话说你这混蛋怎么这么快就冷静了。真让人来气。刚才嗓子喊到痛的明明也有你吧。”  
“话多。”影山伸手去掐他的脸，“要不要去？”  
“当然要去。”日向懒洋洋地拍掉他的手。  
他们很容易就达成共识，其他人从头到尾没来得及插嘴，只好笑笑随他们去。自行车就停在坂之下，日向跟着影山步行回家，兴奋过头总是跑错路，被影山追上去揪住领子提回来。影山偷瞄了他一眼，清了清嗓，故意说，我家布置很简单的。日向点头如捣蒜，说，我本来也没觉得你的卧室会有多有趣。  
“闭嘴！”  
影山给了日向一拳，武力上占上风，心里却还是忐忑。他的私人地盘头一遭有人造访，而此时此刻他才想起来自己和房间都毫无准备，一点遮掩修缮的机会都没有。那个色调单一又没什么摆设的房间会不会让日向的好奇心失望？影山转房门钥匙的时候紧张到手心出汗，却还是尽可能装作平静地推门开灯，侧身放跃跃欲试的日向冲了进去。  
“哇，到处都铺了地毯！”第一句评价还算不赖。  
“……呆子，穿拖鞋啊。”  
“又没有其他人，有什么关系。”  
日向脱掉袜子光脚在地毯上踩，踩了几脚觉得痒，还是跑回门口风风火火蹬上了拖鞋。他几句话问到影山房间的位置，虽然嘴里喊着“失礼了”，冲进去的第一件事却是抓地上的杠铃，没拿稳差点砸到脚。影山在门口双手环胸，故意说：“你看，真的没什么东西啊。”日向却转眼又踮脚去看他的柜子，指着里面摆着的尤克里里，兴致勃勃问他这东西是怎么玩的。  
日向旺盛的生命力到处传染，于是从前父母因为一时兴起给自己买的各种玩意和乐器，此刻都因为他的到访活了过来。日向靠着他的床胡乱拨乌克丽丽的琴弦，影山嫌难听，可抢到手弹出来的也是一样乱七八糟的旋律。吵吵闹闹的声音在房间里乱撞，日向搬了椅子拿他放在柜子最上层小玩意，影山便坐在桌子上陪日向在自己的这一隅领土仔细探险。原来从他的眼睛来看，这些不值得注意的事情是这样子的。影山看着日向对着自己早就忘记的一些小奖杯大惊小怪，忽然从暴露自己的不安定里找到了一点轻飘飘的快乐。  
“你不会觉得我的房间无聊吗？”  
“什么？”  
那边日向已经一路检查到床底了。橙色的脑袋贴着床脚塞进去又退出来，嘟嘟囔囔地说，嘁，居然真的没有小黄书。  
“当然不会有那种东西。”影山抓住日向的脚把他从床底下拖出去。  
他们在地毯上半真半假地扭打起来，一会儿脑袋磕到桌角，一会儿胳膊砸到杠铃，一如既往的混乱。影山费了些功夫才擒住日向的手把日向摁在地毯上。他问日向服不服，日向从地毯上扭头说，服你个头，紧接着肚子传来一声叫唤，不伦不类却清脆响亮，迅速把所有气氛都掐断。  
“啊。”  
“啊。”  
日向松掉力气放弃抵抗，倒在地毯里仍旧侧头盯着影山看。影山眨了眨眼，说，你看我干嘛，我不会做吃的。  
“那你倒是松开我啊。”日向乱掉的头发落下来，挡住他一只眼睛。  
总觉得莫名其妙被数落了。影山有点懵，下意识松开手，看见小个子从地上弹起来，甩着手往房间外跑。厨房是可以用的。日向从架子上借了一条围裙，开始找冰箱里各种食材的位置。他问影山鸡蛋在哪里，影山说不知道，被端着锅铲的日向皱着眉嫌弃了好几遍。怎么这块能做出好吃食物的神奇小地方，虽然是自己家，日向却好像更熟悉。影山扶着门框看日向单手往碗里磕了个蛋，回头丢蛋壳的时候，眼睛正好同自己的视线对上。  
“你怎么一直站在门外？”日向突然疑惑地问。  
影山一愣，低头看自己的脚，拖鞋鞋尖贴着厨房瓷砖的边沿，真的半步都没迈进去。这是一直都有的习惯：从小妈妈就说，厨房和他无关，不要进来添麻烦，听得多了，忍不住就在心里默默把这条边界线划死。线的那边是厨房，是由柴米油盐构成的平凡世界的一部分，可就是这些再平淡不过的东西对影山来说尤为陌生。他感到了一丝退却，日向却在此时伸出一只手，径直来拽他的袖子，半点犹豫的余地都不给他留。  
“帮我打一下蛋，我先切菜。”日向把筷子和碗都塞进影山手里。  
影山端着碗，如临大敌。  
要怎么做？他皱着眉把筷子戳进蛋黄，搅了搅，淌出来的蛋黄只是借势转了转，一点没有要和蛋清混在一起的迹象。他又学着以前看到的妈妈打蛋的样子划了几下，筷子尖在成团的蛋黄里饶了好几圈，还是毫无进展。  
“影山，你不会没打过蛋吧？”日向出声问道。  
“不会打蛋怎么了，有什么奇怪的吗！”影山别过头，抓紧筷子为自己辩解。  
“嘁，突然生什么气啊。”日向放下菜刀跑过来，抓着影山的手贴在碗边，“我教你。要‘哗’的这样，手腕要放松。”  
他一步一步慢慢解释，滚烫的掌心贴着影山的手背，明明小一圈，引导的力量却不容置喙。影山看见碗中的蛋液如眼前日向的发旋般旋转起来，蛋黄也好，蛋清也好，都和此刻的自己一样服帖乖顺，任由日向的双手摆布。  
除了排球外，任何方面都缺掉一角的被教导的体验，居然以这种方式尝到了。影山忽然想起来，刚刚在坂之下抢先开口让日向来这里住，模模糊糊也是有私心的——自己眼睛里总是没意义或者不达标的人和事中，终于出现了这么一个总在发光又有惊喜的人，实在忍不住要高高放在自己的柜子里。  
“这不是做得挺好的吗。”日向笑着敲了一下碗，猛地刮出一点蛋液抹在影山脸上。  
“……脏死了。”  
“才不脏呢，我洗过手啦。”日向张开手给影山检查，转头又问，对了，你家油放在哪里？  
料理台上没有，大概是放在日向身后的壁柜里了。影山拍掉日向的手，想着日向估计够不到，索性隔着日向直接自己去拿。他一伸手，难免把日向困在自己和洗手台的逼仄范围里。日向的额头毫无防备地撞在影山下巴旁边，影山没在意，把油取下来递给日向，却发现日向正盯着自己，脸是红的。  
“你怎么了？”影山问。  
“……没怎么。”日向接过油，迅速错开影山的视线。“天气太热啦。好热，好热。”他小声抱怨，偷偷抬手拍了拍自己的脸。  
天气热吗？影山倒不觉得。一起吃了煮面，一起泡了澡，一起趴在地上看了漫画，明明是在自己家，影山却觉得呆在日向身边更让人舒服，风一样清爽安心。夜深的时候，他们关了灯窝在被窝里看成人男子排球比赛的录播，日向指着二传手使的一个战术问是什么，影山暂停录像解释给他听，然后看见日向的眼皮在自己词不达意又冗长的解释里渐渐沉重起来。他难得没觉得生气，只是撞了一下日向，好让日向困得一点一点的脑袋能够彻底着陆在枕头上。小小的呼噜传了过来，影山借着ipad的光看到日向睡到大张的嘴，想，真奇怪，为什么在遇到日向之前，自己从来没觉得总是一个人呆着是件多寂寞的事。  
虽然也是骨头做的躯体，肉做的身体，却不能和人的情感互通，好像机器人烧掉了共情那半边的芯片。日向翻了个身面对他，橙色的头发火一样在被子和枕头上烧，居然惹得那块长久破损的芯片也挣扎着冒出一点火花。影山仰面躺着，拿指腹揉搓自己刚被教了打蛋这种小事的双手，突然听到日向在耳边轻轻叫了一声自己的名字。  
“影山？”  
“……我在。”  
“真可怕。”日向在梦里咂嘴。  
影山一愣，抱住被子愤然翻身。  
第二天中午影山买了炒面面包去找日向，拐到教室门口，却发现日向已经和朋友煮了泡面，嘴里还咬着一块别人塞来的章鱼肠。他笑得很开心，好像没有好吃的便当压根不是什么值得烦恼的事。影山停在拐角处，突然明白找日向一起吃饭这件事，无论对他自己还是对日向，其实都有点多余。  
他莫名有点不甘心。  
就连手里的面包也变得难吃了。影山咬着自己的午饭，慢吞吞地往回走。自己班的教室里乱哄哄的，好像正在组织周末的出游活动。班长站在椅子上高举手说，要去游乐园的人请过来报名。影山舔了舔嘴角的酱油，神使鬼差地也挤进去写了名字。  
也许多认识一些人，就不会这么在意特别的某一个了。他猜。  
然而还是无趣。除了食物和排球，其他的事都白水煮菜一样没什么味道，像游戏里没有任务点的大片灰色建筑。大家在车上分享薯片和糖，影山在最后一排呼呼大睡，大家在门口和玩偶熊拍照，影山一个人跑去买水。海盗船落下的失重感明明和自行车失灵时一模一样，影山一个人坐在船的尖尖上，呐喊声却僵硬得仿佛故意，一点没有那天握着扶手要把二传手之魂都喊出来的气魄。  
再迟钝也能察觉到自己的冷淡和大家格格不入。影山从海盗船上下来，终于放弃了折磨自己，借口不舒服不跟去排过山车的队，一个人留在儿童沙坑旁的长凳上。  
夏天真的好热。他给自己灌了大半瓶水，剩下的直接浇在头上。要怎么和别人普通地相处？影山挂着水珠没什么精神地坐着，脑子里总在想日向，索性托着下巴彻底闭上眼。  
“教教我啊。”他小声念道。  
但周围一片寂静。  
等影山打倒泛起的睡意再睁开眼，视线里突然多了一只橙色的玩偶熊，就是门口见过的那只，胖乎乎地堵在他面前。影山吓了一跳，脱口而出一句毕恭毕敬的“您好”。  
谁的气球飞跑了，谁的尖叫声从跳楼机顶掉了下来，看不出破绽的玩偶服仿佛一只真熊站在影山面前，让这个游乐园总算有了一点奇妙冒险的味道。玩偶熊被他带着敬意的问候吓到了，绕着长凳转了一圈，身后坠着的尾巴球也一甩一甩。它似乎不好说话，影山看着它好不容易从角落捡来一根树枝，激动地举起来，跑到沙坑边歪歪扭扭地写起了字。  
“你一个人吗？”它问。  
“还有同学。”影山老实回答。  
“wwww约会？”  
“不是，班级活动。”  
“那其他人是都去别的地方了？”  
“哦。”  
“你不想和大家一起玩？”  
“哦。”  
“是因为脾气太差被抛下了吧！”  
“……哦。”  
“和大家没法好好相处？”  
“哦。”  
得到回答的玩偶熊蹲着沉默了一会儿，虽然没什么动作，影山却莫名觉得它在叹气。  
“没有朋友？”它这次在沙子上这样写道。  
影山看着他毛茸茸的脑袋，直截了当地摇了摇头，说：“有的。但是他没来。”  
玩偶熊愣了一下，站直身子转过来看影山，黑黢黢的眼睛盯得影山发毛。影山清了清嗓，岔开话题说，你不用去工作吗？玩偶熊没回答，反倒几步跑回他面前，张开被臃肿身材衬得短小的胳膊，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。  
廉价绒毛里有爆米花和气球的味道，触感与气味影山都不大熟悉，掺在一起却似曾相识。他站着，手足无措地被那双手环绕，侧脸脖子都软绵绵的埋进熊熊的毛里。玩偶熊拍了拍影山的背，又踮脚拍了拍影山的头，影山浑身都僵硬，忽然从自行车失灵和海盗船的减法里找到一个答案。  
“……你是谁？”他问。  
这下换玩偶熊僵硬了。它后退几步想逃，却同手同脚差点被自己绊倒。影山站起来捉住它，手指摸到头套下的暗扣解掉，只抬起一点就看到头套下露出一截打卷的橙发。  
影山沉默了两秒，把头套用力扣了回去。  
“唔！干嘛啊你！”玩偶熊吃痛，抱着自己的脑袋蹲了下去。  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
“黄金川报名了游乐园的义工活动，可是伊达工业突然安排了和别的学校的练习赛，所以喊我替他一天。”玩偶熊解释道，“谁想到会在这种地方碰到你？啧，今天运气好差。”  
黄金川……是伊达工业那个二传手？  
影山觉得更不爽了。  
可玩偶熊完全没去读气氛，甚至还拿胖鼓鼓的屁股撞他，揶揄道：“诶呀，影山君，刚刚坐在那里的样子好寂寞呀。”  
“闭嘴！”影山用力锤了一下熊脑袋。  
“疼疼疼……亏我刚刚还有点可怜你。”日向绕着影山四处闪避，最后拉着他的胳膊一起摔坐回长凳上。  
“啊，有点在意，那个——”  
“干嘛！”  
“你刚刚说的朋友，”毛茸茸的手碰了碰他的胳膊，“是指我吗？”  
影山抬头看向日向，玩偶服的眼睛深邃又黑，一点看不见里头那个人总是发光的眼睛。他抿着嘴，偏不想日向听到答案后得意，又撒不来谎，只能死死抿着嘴，一个字都不说。  
“原来在这里啊！影山！收拾收拾该去门口集合回去咯！”有人跑过来远远喊影山。  
“知道了！”影山应道。  
他回头看了一眼日向，短胳膊短腿的熊立刻摆出防御的姿势，质问他要做什么。影山想了想，问，你还要工作多久？日向报了一个不小的数字，惹得他用力“啧”了一声，从包里掏出一张清凉贴，把头套掀开一点猛地塞进去摁在日向脸上。  
“我的野心不只是在排球上。”他临走前伸手捏了一下熊耳朵。  
这天晚上，影山躺在床上，总在想那只得到清凉贴后就傻乎乎看着自己的熊。白天那个拥抱是允许任性和耍无赖的意思吧。影山觉得不可思议——像学打蛋时一样，原来只要露出一点点服软，就可以得到日向的触碰和那种程度的凝视吗？  
……那么，教了他那么多排球上的事，别的地方讨回来一点应该没关系吧。  
过不了多久他们就要再去东京集训一次，会打很多比赛，也会再次和那些全国级别厉害的选手住在一起。前几次集训都是谁都没交流就回来了，偏偏日向每个学校交了朋友，总让影山觉得自己输给了这个小个子。他想到音驹的二传前辈和日向坐着吃西瓜的样子，想到日向说的伊达工业大个子二传手，想到前几天日向嘴里嚼的章鱼肠，猛地蹬了一脚被子从床上坐了起来，抓了抓头发，给日向发去一条短信。  
“怎么样才能和人相处？”  
过了一会儿，日向回复了他的短信，说：“校长的假发其实是真发吗？影山飞雄其实是个爽朗的少年吗？那要不要试试看街头免费拥抱，做得到的话明天八点半带你去。”  
“当然做得到。”影山敲下字发送，脱力躺在床上，把手机用力扔进枕头底下。  
他们约好在日向家那边见面。影山翻过山，远远看到日向手里写着“free hug”的大纸板，只看了一眼就想拔腿逃跑。他硬着头皮走过去和日向汇合，日向看了看他，又在纸板上添了几颗恶俗的爱心，问：“你做好觉悟了吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“好的，加油。”日向拍了拍影山的肩，把牌子郑重地挂在他脖子上。  
接着日向就以“我在这里认识的人太多会影响你锻炼”为由，转身躲进了旁边的冷饮店。影山一个人站在热闹街道的中央，被来来往往的人盯到四肢僵硬，回头看日向，那家伙喝着气泡水在玻璃橱窗里对他竖大拇指，怎么看怎么幸灾乐祸。  
真的会有人敢来拥抱自己吗。  
影山看着天空发呆。他的房间布置简单，他的个性也布置简单，90分放在排球，9分放在吃的，只有1分放在必须要处理的无味琐事上。如果没有日向那种看什么都赞赏的眼睛，大概真的很难觉得惊喜吧。烧坏的情感边的芯片，感应如此微弱，有耐心去察觉每一点变化的，找遍宫城的大街，找遍日本的大街，可能真的只有这么一个。  
“真的可以拥抱吗？”有高中生模样的男生停了下来。  
“嗯。”  
“加油哦老兄！”他轻松地抱过来，拍了拍影山的背。  
影山一愣，下意识看向日向的方向，却看到小个子咬着吸管正对着自己的方向发呆，并没有注意到这宝贵的初次成功。他对着日向拼命做口型说“我做到了”，日向眨了眨眼，这才从无表情里挣脱出来，吐掉吸管真心实意给了他一个大拇指。  
成功了第一次便容易多了，陆陆续续有许多人来拥抱他，大多是高中生，也有流着鼻涕的小学生。影山忽然觉得其实这么近的距离也并没有想象中那么难适应，大家没有恶意，他也没有恶意，匆匆过客路过时留下一点善意总是轻而易举。有人拿马克笔在他的板子上写了“加油”，还有女生认出他是乌野的二传手所以写了“飞吧”。活动时间结束的时候，日向弯腰对着那几个圆圆的字很是嫉妒，影山拍了下日向的头，有些得意地仰头故意说，这本来就是你自己出的主意吧。  
“恶劣的家伙，早知道不给你买汽水了。”日向愤怒地递来一瓶浅红色的饮料。  
影山顿了顿，拧开瓶盖拿饮料瓶去冰日向的脸，说：“……还是谢谢。”  
“啊？”  
“其他人没什么印象，但有两个是你发小吧，以前打过比赛，也来看过县内决赛。还有几个貌似是角川和白鸟泽的人。”  
“嘎，我还以为你认不出来。”  
“‘嘎’是什么啊。”影山咬牙去抓日向的头发。  
“其实也不全是我拜托的人，”日向躲过他的招数，顶着自己那瓶汽水抬头对影山笑，“再说是不是又有什么关系，你不是做得挺好的吗。”  
他的笑容和坦率的夸奖最让人没辙。影山装作没听见偏过头去，伸手要摘掉板子，却被日向制止了。“还没完嘞。”日向对着他笑得狡黠。影山不明所以，问他想干嘛，日向不说，扬起的脸却突然在逆光中变成了气泡水那样浅浅的红。  
“最后一个，来自善良搭档的拥抱。”他突然伸手抱过来。  
“谢谢你一直陪我练球。”  
曾经教日向接球的时候也靠得这样近过，自己贴着日向的手，胳膊碰到日向的腰和屁股，被日向龇牙咧嘴地问是故意性骚扰吗？当时的影山对距离没有丝毫感觉，但现在却彻彻底底被大面积触碰的感觉噎到。扑向他的日向是闭着眼的，有点紧张地攥着手，像抱大号抱枕一样神情满足。没有玩偶服隔着日向就能整个环住影山的腰，两条胳膊有意无意勒得很紧，仿佛影山对他而言就是所有人中最特别、最想要的那个。于是一早上的忐忑忽然有了一个像样的着陆点，连带影山自己也完整了。影山愣了一下，下意识也环着日向，胳膊搁在日向又轻又小的肩膀上。  
孤单星球上唯一的访客正在大胆撞国王的门。影山在这个正面袭击来的怀抱里晕乎乎地想，就算有一万个拥抱日向也是不一样的。这家伙是我的副攻手，是我的诱饵，是我的朋友，是所有过客里珍贵的驻足者。他是我的。  
这之后影山忽然生出了极大的勇气，就算笨拙地去运作情感也不会再觉得难以启齿或胆怯。合宿的时候他咬牙拦住了枭谷的赤苇前辈，结结巴巴的好歹是表达了想交流的意思。赤苇愣了半天，看了眼旁边正和列夫打闹得欢的日向，最后还是很平静地回答说，可以啊，你想问什么呢。  
事情都在正轨上，不断磨合的队伍，不断磨合的策略，还有不断被磨合的自己。傍晚日向跑来蹲在他身边垫球，得意地说，今天其他队也都在提防我诶。影山答了一句“那当然”，憋在心里又想，因为你是我最得意的武器嘛。  
“我想去上个厕所。如果练习开始还没回来，你记得来叫我一声。”日向把球放在影山身边。  
影山“嗯”了一声，仍旧专心挫自己的指甲。在对待这些小事时影山总有点习惯性地吹毛求疵。他吹掉挫出的粉末，突然在乱糟糟的体育馆里听到缘下前辈提到“日向”的名字。  
“什么？”他抬头问。  
“啊，音驹的列夫跑来说今晚的自主练习想和日向换队打练习。”缘下前辈有些为难地说，“倒也不是不行，只是这么突然……”  
影山觉得自己好像吞下了一根刺，只得慢吞吞地眨了下眼消化它。  
“日向说想试试比赛中研磨的托球，正好我也想试试影山的托球！”列夫抱着球在旁边说，“反正日向是诱饵嘛，在哪里应该都很适合。”  
可那是我的诱饵。  
影山满肚子的抗拒彻底按耐不住，脱口而出：“不行。”  
“什么？”缘下有点惊讶地看着他。  
“……不行。”影山冷着脸站了起来，“不能换人。”  
他脑子里飞快闪过各种理由，交换没意义，交换不利于队伍的磨合，每种解释都有份量，但他却什么借口都不想找。不行，因为我不同意，这还不够吗？影山脑子里闪过之前和音驹二传简短的对话，他问对方为什么对日向感兴趣，那双总是躲闪的猫儿一样的眼睛难得直接看过来，带着一点笑意说，因为日向很有趣。  
“这，拒绝也没必要说得这么——”  
“不行。”这次影山直接打断缘下前辈打圆场的话。  
他抿起嘴，对新上任不久的乌野队长鞠了一躬，喊了句“失礼了，我去找日向回来”，扭头径自冲出了体育馆。为什么人人都爱日向？影山咬着牙沿走廊往偏僻的地方跑，推开一扇一扇的门，闷头乱撞，一直跌跌撞撞闯到尽头。  
明明日向在他这里，明明日向是他阴差阳错捉住的鸟。被我撞上了所以归我了。打磨得再漂亮也只是让别人惊艳，为什么都要来触碰和觊觎？为什么？  
他最终在走廊的尽头找到了自己的副攻手——日向正在洗手台冲自己汗湿的头发，被他推门的动静吓了一跳，关掉水抬头看他，浑身湿漉漉的，头发像一团火。  
“影山，怎么了？”  
“你说想和音驹配合试试？”影山喘着气问。  
“啊，是啊，反正是自主练——唔？”  
影山更加生气了。他猛然冲过去，没费什么力气就将小一号又轻的日向抱起来放在洗手台上。日向吓得半句话卡死在喉咙里。“你发什么疯？”他抬脚拿鞋用力踢影山。影山压住日向的脚，死死盯着日向和镜子里满脸不甘心的自己，突然脑子一片空白。  
他捏着日向的脸亲了上去。  
嘴巴上柔软的触感让匹诺曹忽然成为了真正的男孩。这是藏在心底隐秘的妄想，是难以启齿又不愿承认的梦，是快把人逼到崩溃的独占欲。就算大家都喜欢你，你此刻也是被我拥抱着，像肉包一样被我咬一口，标记好是我的。你就应该这样惊讶又不甘地看着我。影山想。理由可以是我需要你，也可以是你需要我，怎样都行。  
他脑子发昏，松了口才意识到自己做了什么，瞬间脸上爆炸一样红。日向被他逼得几乎贴在镜子上，呆愣地盯着他，脸上一阵红一阵白，什么表情都做不出来。  
“你……”日向摸了一下自己被咬破的嘴巴，结结巴巴地说，“你什，什么时候发现我喜，喜欢你的？”  
“……什么？”  
“果然没发现啊！”日向红着脸把还湿着的手往影山脸上抹，“我要是不喜欢你，刚刚的行为的问题就大了！一定是动作比想法快了吧，你这个单细胞！”  
“嘁。“影山张嘴去咬他的手，愤愤地说，“我不管。他们说你想去别的队的诱饵。啧，啧，好气，气死我了。”  
“什么嘛……原来你的点在这里。”日向苦着脸，“亏我发现自己喜欢你之后还那么不甘心，一直跟其他学校的朋友们出去想甩掉那种感觉。”  
正因为你一直和别校的人联络，我才这么着急上火。影山皱着眉想，但到底没说出口。他还是不想让日向得意。  
“那这次是我赢了，是你先告白的，是你先沉不住气。”日向把手插进他的头发里，扯着影山的头发要他直视自己。他坐在洗手台上比影山要高一些，略微撑开的双手就像半张的羽翼，将影山困在自己的胳膊之间。  
“而且你应该知道，只要我想，我和谁配合练习都是我的自由。”  
影山一愣，随即也笑起来，说：“你要是找得到比我更好的二传，我不拦你。”  
“靠，真狂啊。”  
日向搂住影山的脖子，渐渐收紧胳膊，大笑着将额头抵在影山胸前。

于是黑色羽毛落在我的手上。  
在度过只有一个人对太阳宣誓、对月亮许愿、对星辰发号施令，无人造访且长久寂寞的十五年后，这个小王国终于迎来了第一位大胆的客人。他停在阁楼的窗棂上，可能只是路过，却因为不设防被我牢牢抱住不许走。  
我捉住一只飞鸟。


End file.
